Who Am I Living For?
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Bella Swan é uma jovem cheia de sonhos que tem sua vida virada de cabeça pra baixo com a descoberta de uma gravidez inesperada. Mudando-se para Forks, numa vã tentativa de (re)começar a vida, seu caminho cruza com o doce amigável Dr. Edward Cullen. Seu crescimento será doloroso, principalmente com tantas pessoas cruéis ao redor. Como ambos vão se encontrar acima de tudo isso?


Charlie estava atrasado. Ele não tinha culpa de estar chovendo muito quase no estado inteiro. Meu voo foi horrível e cheio de turbulências por conta disso, mas ninguém ia imaginar que fosse piorar tanto. Entrada de feriado, as estradas estavam cheias demais. E com tudo muito escorregadio por conta do tempo frio e a chuva, as coisas funcionavam bem lentamente.

Escolhi uma cadeira confortável em uma cafeteria e coloquei minha bolsa ao lado. Tinha um bom trocado que ele havia me enviado junto com o dinheiro para comprar a passagem, dava para comer alguma coisa. Minha fome andava um pouco maior que normal devido a ansiosidade. E também porque segundo os livros, era normal acontecer. Preciso estar bem alimentada e cuidar de mim mesma, principalmente agora com tantas mudanças acontecendo.

Forks... Quando imaginei que viveria em Forks? A cidade mais úmida e mais verde de toda a minha vida, que apesar de conhecida devido ter frequentado praticamente todos os verões da minha vida e algumas festas de fim de ano, era completamente desconhecida. Charlie, meu pai, era chefe da polícia. Minhas férias eram gastas com ele, porque ele e minha mãe se divorciaram quando ainda era muito pequena e desde então vivia em Phoenix com Renée e minha avó Marie, logo depois com meu padrasto, Phil. Meu pai nunca casou, então, sempre o tive só pra mim. Nós já viajamos para diversos lugares durante minhas férias e sempre que estávamos juntos, o mundo só tinha nós dois. Mais ninguém.

Pedi um bolinho de chocolate com leite, já que não podia mais me render as delícias da cafeína. Minha vida inteira, tudo que conheço e sou está de cabeça pra baixo por conta do feijãozinho. Descobrir sua existência foi um choque, uma dor, um medo, uma tristeza. Tantas coisas ruins aconteceram, tudo acabou, meus sonhos, planos, projetos... Minha família, meu namorado. Tudo. Nada mais era o mesmo porque aos 16 anos de idade engravidei do meu namorado, que não quis assumir a responsabilidade e minha mãe enlouqueceu, me expulsou de casa e alegou não querer criar uma adolescente irresponsável e um neto indesejado.

Não tinha palavras para expressar o quão hipócrita ela era. Com a diferença de um ano, ela também engravidou de mim, do seu namorado do colegial. Charlie também não recebeu a notícia muito bem, mas ele nunca, em momento algum, me julgou. Já tinha feito. Aconteceu. Eu tinha várias opções. Abortar, entregar para adoção ou criar o filho que eu fiz no meu maior momento de paixão com o namorado que mais amei... Hoje, eu tenho nojo só de imaginar que um dia estive na mesma cama que ele e compartilhei momentos felizes da minha vida durante um ano e entreguei minha virgindade.

Meus olhos automaticamente se enchiam de lágrimas quando pensava no quanto tudo estava errado comigo. O que tinha feito para merecer toda essa confusão? E ainda mais a rejeição da minha mãe, que sempre foi minha amiga, que sabia que eu tinha relações sexuais com meu namorado e até mesmo me levou no médico para tomar pílulas, que por um descuido... Engravidei. Faculdade... Como iria para faculdade no próximo ano? Talvez nunca conseguisse com um bebê pequeno nos braços, dependendo exclusivamente de mim.

Pensei em abortar, no meu maior momento de desespero quando me dei conta que estava literalmente sozinha nessa. Não tive coragem. Pensei em entregar para adoção. Também sei que nunca terei coragem. Charlie também foi muito importante nisso, além de me trazer para morar com ele, me assegurou que me ajudaria nessa em tudo. O apoio e o carinho do meu pai era que me dava forças... Além do estranho amor que sentia por essa criança, dentro de mim apenas por doze semanas. Era muito surreal saber que estou grávida. Tão jovem e com tantos planos. Era tão louco.

Meu celular tocando cortou meus devaneios. Era meu pai.

- Bells? Onde você está?

- Sentada em uma cafeteria no segundo andar. – respondi e logo o avistei subindo pelas escadas rolantes – Papai! – gritei correndo para seu abraço deixando meu choro transbordar. Charlie me apertou em seus braços, sussurrando palavras tranquilas e amorosas – Senti sua falta.

- Você está linda! Minha princesa sempre linda. – sorriu ternamente me avaliando e apertando meu nariz suavemente e me abraçou de novo por um longo tempo. Eu entendi seu gesto, ele estava dizendo, sem som e palavras, que me amava e iria cuidar de mim. – Precisamos procurar um hotel. – disse olhando para a janela – A chuva não vai passar, não quero pegar a estrada com você nesse tempo.

- Chefe? Acho que tenho duas reservas. – uma mulher alta e loira apareceu toda bem arrumada. Ela era tão linda que mordi os lábios para não ficar de boca aberta – Você deve ser Isabella. Preciso pedir desculpas, seu pai demorou porque parou para me socorrer no meio da estrada.

- Tudo bem. Ele é sempre um herói. – respondi com um sorriso fazendo Charlie corar.

- Essa é a Dra. Cullen. Rosalie Cullen. – Charlie apresentou-me – Ela tem um consultório médico em Forks. É de uma família da cidade. Você lembra-se de Esme Cullen? A moça das flores? – perguntou me abraçando pelo ombro. Eu lembrava! E a adorava quando pequena! Assenti rapidamente – Rosalie é sua filha.

- Mamãe e suas flores. – Rosalie revirou os olhos.

- Vamos? – Charlie perguntou olhando para minhas malas.

- Consegui dois quartos em um hotel próximo. – Rosalie disse me ajudando a pegar minhas bolsas, junto com meu pai – Essa chuva. Emmett vai ficar tão preocupado. Não sei nem quando meu carro vai consertar!

- Não se preocupe com isso. Precisamos nos proteger primeiro.

O carro de Rosalie quebrou na estrada e algumas horas depois, Charlie a encontrou quando vinha me buscar. Ela era muito legal, doce e divertida. Conseguimos colocar as malas na pick-up monstro de Charlie e seguimos para o hotel. Minha mente não conseguia parar de pensar no mal presságio que essa chuva significava para minha chegada. Minha vida já estava confusa e ruim o bastante para ter tantos sinais negativos rondando a minha cabeça.

Em um quarto de hotel de quatro estrelas no centro de Seattle, abri um arquivo em branco e comecei a escrever coisas aleatórias sobre a minha vida, o momento mais crítico e como penso que poderei sobreviver toda esta loucura. Sozinha, grávida e em outro estado. O que poderia acontecer comigo?


End file.
